The invention relates to a female quick coupling element intended to cooperate, by press fitting, with a corresponding male element.
In the field of distributing gaseous or liquid fluids to an automobile, railway or aeronautical vehicle, it is known to use a quick coupling to connect a supply circuit belonging to a fixed station to a distribution circuit incorporated into the vehicle. In general, a male element of a quick coupling is mounted on the vehicle while a female element of this coupling belongs to the fixed station. This type of application entails constraints on the quick coupling in terms of encumbrance, of the flow to be provided and of manoeuvrability. In particular, it is desirable to limit leakage of fluid and to provide a flow that is sufficient for a quick transfer of the quantity of fluid required for the vehicle.
It is known in GB-A-691 568 to integrate a valve inside the body of a female coupling element and to guide this valve both in translation and in rotation when it is separated from its seat, by means of rollers inserted into helical grooves. The elements for guiding the valve in its helical movement obstruct the fluid stream, i.e. the volume normally intended for the flow of the fluid inside the coupling when these male and female elements are coupled. This limits the flow of the fluid and creates losses of load. Furthermore, relatively long movements, according to an axial direction, are required to guide the connection parts of the male and female elements in relation to one another during the coupling of the element of the coupling.
Moreover, the constraints mentioned hereinabove concerning the distribution of fluid to a vehicle can be found in other application fields.
It is these constraints that the invention intends more particularly to overcome by proposing a new quick coupling element which is compact, easily manoeuvrable and of which the fluid stream is not obstructed by elements for guiding a valve.